


For No One

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Again, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I seriously have a problem wtf is this shit, this shit is gonna be on mature now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yay hospitals





	

‘Can you get up?’ he asked.  
‘If I could without help, I would be.’ I answered.  
‘Right. George, take that side.’  
I used the usable leg to propel myself skyward, with George and John as my crutches. I was tired and had crashed from adrenaline; I needed a proper rest, a dissociation sleep doesn’t do shit, I had been knocked out and I’d been travelling. They weren’t peaceful sleeps. Soon enough, we’d reached a hospital, where I gratefully collapsed onto a hospital bed and got some sleep.  
I was awoken to the sound of a trolley coming around. I was wearing a hospital gown, and there were tubes coming out of my arms. I freaked out, and I pulled myself out of bed, ripping out one of the drips in the process. A nurse was unfortunately coming past at the time, and pressed a button calling for a doctor.  
‘Calm down, miss. Calm down.’ she said in a voice that sounded very charismatic and like an old-time Cockney actress. Her red hair was shining in the light from the windows, contrasting against the soft blue of her uniform. She helped me back into bed, and the doctor came in as she was just placing the covers back over me. I felt very trapped.  
‘Right then. Let’s reattach the drip here…’ he said, as he stabbed at my arm with the drip tube.  
‘Dr Grant, should we give her another dose? She’s in a bad way…’ the nurse whispered but not quietly enough for me to not hear.  
‘Nurse Matthews, she’s healing up fine. Actually, she’s healing faster than normal. But just in case, do give her another dose.’ Dr Grant replied. What was this dose? Nurse Matthews ran out of the room with Dr Grant in pursuit. Nurse Matthews came back with a hypodermic needle and a sad glint in her eye. Silently she moved towards my arm, knowing where to put the needle she injected the cloudy serum into my arm, making my veins run cold as it flowed with my blood. I shuddered as I fell into a deep sleep. But instead of it being a peaceful deathlike sleep, I was awake with a black shape above me with white eyes, glowing like projector lights. With a grin like a creature out of a horror movie, and nails like white knives, it slashed at my arms in sets of three. Three on the left, three on the right. Three down my abdomen, and somehow three down my back. I tried to not scream, gasping from the pain it left, the evil thing sitting over me. I wanted it to go, but it went like the darkness as I woke up in the morning. Another nurse was in the room, holding the clothes I had been wearing, washed and folded neatly.  
‘Your clothes, miss. Your friend signed for your dismissal.’ she said, turning and leaving the clothes on the bed as she left. I got up, noticing the tubes that once attached to my arms had gone. I pulled off the gown, and noticed the scratches on me that I’d gained the previous night, four lots of three, as well as the scars and bruises from the fight. I pulled back on the hoodie, fresh and stainless, the shirt that hadn’t even been touched, and the jeans that had splits from the slashes dealt to me. I pulled back on the shoes I wore, and left the room, finding my way to the exit where John and George waited for me.  
‘Fucking hell, man. You took your time.’ George said, obviously in a sarcastic tone.  
‘Yeah, well, they wouldn’t let me go.’ I replied. John handed me my scarf.  
‘I don’t think you’ll need this but still.’ he said.  
‘Err… thanks. Anyway, what are we doing now?’ I said.  
‘Whatever happens, we can’t stay here.’ John said in reply. ‘But anyway, someone’s gonna be looking for you, Hazel.’  
‘What do you expect me to do about it, bloody change my hairdo or some shit?’ I replied.  
‘Yeah, now you say it that’s not a bad idea.’ John softly retaliated.  
‘Fucking hell, man.’ I said. All I wanted to do was sleep, and I could feel the slow crawl of the recurring sickness I’d been getting returning, bringing a headache along with it. I wasn’t supposed to do stuff like this, and I wasn’t used to it as most of my days consisted of sleeping, watching YouTube and reading dirty fanfic or watching YouTube and writing not-so-dirty fanfic. Reluctantly pulling out my phone, I searched up the nearest hairdresser and dragged myself to do a superficial chore, something I knew I had to do but didn’t want to. The unquestioning stylist made my hair curl into a rockabilly style, horns at the front and a mess of locks at the back, as per usual. I didn’t look that different if you had known about it, but anyone that was looking for me wouldn’t, so it was a cunning disguise. John and George didn’t even comment on it, something I was thankful for, two idols of mine chatting over hair! I didn’t need to think of something else to change my mind’s subject as my ringtone of ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ cut through the slightly awkward silence. John groaned and George rolled his eyes.  
‘You had to, didn’t you?’ George commented as I switched my phone on to see who was calling me. It was my best friend, kindly labelled ‘twat no. 1’. I answered, just because I needed someone familiar.  
‘Hello?’ I said, clearly into my phone.  
~To Be Continued~


End file.
